


allura deserved better.

by sad_bisexual_mess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_bisexual_mess/pseuds/sad_bisexual_mess
Summary: spoilers!!!!some thoughts and reminders after watching season 8





	allura deserved better.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my opinion guys. i don't want anyone to get offended by this, but i think it's important that we remember a few things.

i really fucking liked this season. and i know i've said that i'm probably not gonna stay with the fandom but fuck that entire mentality because guess what allura didn't fucking sacrifice herself in a beautiful way to save all of reality for us to not love her anymore. 

my opinion:  
i didn't really like allurance previously, because it didn't have much development. the thing is, her death was heartbreaking for lance because they should have had so much more time to develop more and stay together and be happy.  
addressing the altean marks on lance. i love them. (i've always loved the altean lance hc tbh) i know episode 1 coran said that lance shouldn't be with allura since he's not altean, and adding that and his new appearance to "i'm just a boy from cuba" it makes it seem that he had to change himself to be with her even after she died.  
but what i love about it is that it's a small piece of allura left in him. he may be altean, but he's still lance from cuba. that's not going to change. and now he has a piece of her to make sure he never forget her. they're a part of him just like she will always be.

now onto klance. i've seen people saying that since alluras out of the picture, klance can finally happy. don't mean to be rude but, the love of lances life just died. he needs to mourn before he can potentially move on- to keith, pidge, whoever. he loved allura. she loved him. their relationship made everything about this season so much more intense. and for those of you saying that allura didn't love him enough, that she should have stayed with him, she loved him enough to sacrifice herself and leave her family to save EVERYBODY.

 

she was the bravest person in this season, and she will always have a place in everyone's heart, regardless that she wasn't a real person.  
she helped me a lot personally. she taught us all to forgive people, and to see the best in them. that's how they won. she saw the best in honerva, and instead of ending it by killing her, she reminding honerva of her past, bringing her back to the way she was before all this happened.

i know many people, myself included, are upset about how this ended. whether it's allura's death, lance's.... everything, a ship that didn't sail, shiro's husband who is apparently a person now but that's cool gay rep guys!!, we need to remember what this show is about. it brought so many of us together. whether we've been her since the beginning, or just joined. we're a family. we always have been. and as allura said, we're all stronger together.

 

Allura deserved better.


End file.
